


As if it was Natural

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Holding Hands, dousy, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: Holding Hands
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	As if it was Natural

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come. Enjoy.

Daniel looked around the large round conference table that he was sitting at. The room was full of bureaucrats, senators, and whatever other government officials felt they needed information about Shield. 

Mack was standing at the front of the room giving a debrief about a mission from months ago. Daniel looked over at Daisy, who was sitting directly to his left. He was met with her side profile; she was staring straight at a wall and not paying attention to what Mack was saying at all. Why would she be listening? She was on that mission, hell Sousa commanded that mission. They were both well aware of all of the information that Mack was giving out. 

Daniel looked down to Daisy’s lap, where her hand was resting. Mindlessly, almost as if he had to, he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. She didn’t seem shocked or surprised at this action. She welcomed it and ran her thumb over his knuckles. 

For the rest of the meeting, they sat comfortably like that. As if it was natural.


End file.
